


Valentine's Day

by buzzoff (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Roomates, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buzzoff
Summary: Sollux hates Valentine's day but that doesn't stop him from getting excited when he thinks he has a secret admirer.Eridan's a good liar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!   
> If you feel bad about not having a valentine, remember that Valentine's Day is a fake holiday made up by greeting card companies to further their own capatalistic greed!   
> With that being said, enjoy!

February was Sollux Captor's least favorite month. It was too cold, too wet, and too lonely. Seasonal depression still thrived, ice still made it hard to drive, and the cold still hurt Sollux's bones. February is just January but without the "hey let's better ourselves" underlying and instead with a "hey let's make up a fake holiday and overhype giving gifts to prove our love" underlying. Yes, February was looking shitty already, but then someone decided to randomly stick the literal worst holiday ever right in there, ultimately dooming the month beyond redemption. Valentine's Day was overrated and terrible, Sollux wanted no part in it.   
He thought that this was common knowledge, so you can imagine his confusion when he woke up and found a tray of heart shaped chocolate and a tiny bee plush that said "BEE Mine!" on the wing on his desk.  
Sollux sat up and furrowed his eyebrows, squinting at the objects and sleepily making his way to them. No name was left on the little card attached to the bee. No name was left anywhere. He moved the bee to the shelf of bee themed things he had above his desk.   
Even though Valentine's Day was is the literal worst, Sollux could appreciate the sentiment. Maybe he had some kind of secret admirer.   
Though, they'd have to be more of a stalker considering they got inside without him letting them in. He thought he'd locked all the windows.   
Maybe Eridan let them in.   
Sollux hoped so, because if not he'd have to go file a restraining order on Valentine's Day, and even though the holiday meant nothing to him, he still used it as an excuse to not want to do any real work.   
Suddenly he felt kinda excited to find out who left that stuff for him.   
He left his room, walking into the living room where his roomate was on the couch eating cereal.  
"Eridan, did you let anyone in this morning?" He asked from the doorway.   
"What? No. No one stopped by." He replied, looking at Sollux with a confused expression as he stood up from the couch and went to rinse his bowl in the sink. Sollux followed.   
"No one? You're sure? Not even for like a minute?" 

"Yes, Sol, I let someone in for a minute and decided to tell you I didn't the first time just t' make you ask again." He sounded annoyed. "What's this all about anyway?" He asked, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.   
"I think someone broke on," Eridan's eyes widened. "Someone put valentines things on my desk." Eridan's eyes went back to normal and fixed Sollux with a blank stare.   
"Sol."   
"Why aren't you as worried as you should be?! Someone broke in!"   
"No one broke in." He said, smirking a little.  
"Someone had to! You didn't let anyone in, I didn't let anyone in. Someone got in!" He was getting more erratic with each word. "This is a problem."   
"Sol."   
"A big problem."   
"Sol."   
"We need to call the poli-"   
"Sollux! Calm dow-wn! Jesus Christ, I got the things for you." He explained, walking to the living room and pulling on his shoes.   
Wait.   
What?   
Eridan?   
Eridan left him the Valentine's day gifts?   
Why? They had a disfunctional dynamic at best. They'd yell and argue about anything and everything under the sun. Of course, this didn't stop Sollux from forming a crush on Eridan, but he assumed Eridan hated him.   
Maybe this was a joke. He noticed the stares and the fact that he was becoming less agressive when they argued and figured it out himself. He was just trying to fuck with him on a new, more creul level.   
Or maybe it wasn't that at all. What if Eridan felt the same way? What if this was his way of showing Sollux that he secretly liked him back? That would be preferred.   
Eridan must've seem Sollux's face blank and got uneasy, because he spoke up. "Don't flip out or anythin', you were whining about sweets last night an' I didn't want you t' take my thin mints. When I was out gettin' the candy I saw the bee and thought you'd want it for your weird bee shrine or whatever." He shrugged, pulling on his jacket. Sollux was then reminded that Eridan had a job. Also that he had his own and was supposed to be getting ready 20 minutes ago. "Sorry I scared ya." He called, shutting the door behind him, sweaty hand making the door knob a little wet. He was lucky he could think of a convincing lie on the spot. He wondered what Sollux would say. Going by the horrified look on his adorable face, Eridan guessed it wouldn't have went very well at all and went on his way to work, slightly embarrassed by the whole interaction.  
Sollux stood in the kitchen for a few moments longer and decided to start his morning routine a little late, a vauge, nameless disappointment settling over his shoulders.


End file.
